epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire Saint
Sapphire Saint.png|The Sapphire Saint in EBF5 Sapphire giant.png|The Sapphire Giant in EBF4 The Sapphire Saint, known as Sapphire Giant in EBF4, is a al sword available for Matt in . Description The Sapphire Giant is a large blue broadsword; the Sapphire Saint is almost identical but is noticeably thinner. It has intricate markings up and down the blade. The hilt of the sword has a blue gem in its pommel. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Sapphire Giant gives a strong boost, the 3rd highest in EBF4 (beaten only by Anarchy and Premium-exclusive Equilibrium, and tying with Premium-exclusive Drill Lance) along with a good bonus and a small bonus, though this comes at the cost of 10% of Matt's . It may cast Flood with weapon-elemental skills, furthering its physical might. As befitting a Water elemental weapon, the Sapphire Giant provides resistance to both and . Neither of these become immunities at level 5. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 While its penalty is removed, the Sapphire Saint is the same as its predecessor, with great , pitiful and solid . However, it can now inflict , and unleashes Torrent. Functionally, the Sapphire Saint is the same as its larger predecessor; it is a heavy duty Water weapon capable of dishing out good damage without the side effects that plague the few swords that surpass it. Sapphire Saint is a highly useful weapon for the early game, as it has good Attack and moderately strong unleash. Furthermore, it can be upgraded very easily. As many foes in Hope Harbor and No Man's Land are weak to Water (including Jotun and the Defender Mk III), Sapphire Saint offers great damage output with its Normal Attack for that point in the game. Sapphire Saint resists , , and . Burn and Scorch resistances become immunities at level 5. Found inside Crystal Caverns, in the bottom chest of the first wooden bridges screen. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 35% |lvl3ATK = 50% |lvl4ATK = 65% |lvl5ATK = 80% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Liquid Ice |item21number = 1 |item31 = Bubble Stone |item31number = 1 |item41 = Bubble Stone |item41number = 4 |item42 = Steel Plate |item42number = 4 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Bubble Stone |item52number = 8}} Found inside a chest in Hope Harbor on the same screen as the Slime Cat, the chest is guarded by some foes. * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 75% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Burn+Scorch |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (35%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 1 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 1 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 3 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, unleashed Whirlpool (with 65 power and 33% modifier) instead of Torrent, and didn't inflict Wet. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl5DEF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AutoSkillChance = (100%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |lvl1AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Glass Shards |item21number = 1 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 1 |item41 = Sacred Rune |item41number = 2 |item42 = Sapphire |item42number = 1 |item51 = Diamond |item51number = 1 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 3 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt